Legend of the Dark One Book 1 The begining
by DrowLord21
Summary: Hi first fic be gentle K? Arem is not your ordinary Drow by any stretch, but then again how could he be having spent most of his life with a human wizard as his father figure. Things get complicated when he finds out that his 'master'was once a member of a cult devoted to world destruction and he must now work to stop that cult from freeing their God. Tharzidun! rated M to be safe.
1. Prolog

Prolog  
_How could his have happened?_  
Thought an elderly man wearing the robes of a Highmage as he ran through the corridors of the castle Eldön. It had once served as a refuge for all those seeking knowledge of the mystic arts, regardless of race or past, all were welcomed in it's sacred halls. This had, of course, led to some great displeasure from the ruling Kingdoms of the surface Domains, but none were able to penetrate the castles thick walls. The man in question who was hurriedly rushing along was the Grand Highmage of the castle. Second only to the Supreme High Mage, who was also Lord of said Castle. Many a magic user watched in curiosity, as it was not common practice to see someone who held such an esteemed office to look so worried.  
_I must warn the Supreme Highmage quickly befo-_  
His thoughts were interrupted as a dagger was buried hilt deep into his throat.  
"Forgive me old friend but I can't have you blabbing," said a dark cloaked figure that seemed to step out of the shadows of the corridor itself.  
"Now, give me the map." said the figure holding out a gloved hand in an expectant manner. the old man, in spite of the dagger in his throat, was Leaning against the wall for support and smiled as he pinched one of the many Charms woven into his beard earning an inaudible 'pop' as all his possessions, cloths, charms, satchels, all of it was gone in the blink of an eye. Leaving only the cold naked corpse of a seemingly feeble old man to continue to bleed out onto the floor of one of the only barren corridors of the Castle.  
_Very clever old friend, but I will find that map and with it break the seal on my master._  
It was at that moment many miles away in one of the many caverns of the Under-dark that an old Wizard received the belongings of a dear friend letting him know that he had passed.


	2. Chapter 1 Master and Apprentice

A/N: Yay first story :) asked for the disclaimer if i owned any of the original ideas of the races and complex social structures shown in this story do you really think i would be on hear in the first place?

Chapter 1  
Master and Apprentice

For most people in the Under-dark it was just another day but for a young sorcerer and his master it was anything but. It had been nearly a week since the robes and charms had mysteriously appeared before he and his master, but it was his master who worried him. His master who had often found a lesson to teach him every five minutes had remained silent ever since. The only time he spoke now was to answer a question or give an order, and even then words were kept to a minimum.  
"Master, please say something." said the younger of the pair.  
"And what would you have me say Arëm?" his master countered.  
"Anything!" came rather loud reply  
"Hush, boy! Do you wish to alert the hook horrors to our location?"  
"Forgive me master, but the silence from you these past few days is driving me to drink!" exclaimed Arem in a hushed tone.  
The old wizard looked down upon his charge with a sympathetic expression. One wouldn't think to look at the the man but he was very nearly 3 hundred years old. However, his magic kept him alive, and looking more around the age of a 60 year old human male. Arem was a unique case himself. He was a Drow, but unlike others of his kind, his eyes were mis-matching. One was the usual crimson blood red, were as the other was beautiful cerulean blue. his House, who ever they were, did not appreciate the notion of 'imperfection' in the servants to Lolth. And so sold him into slavery at a young age. Sensing a keen wit in the boy, the old wizard bought him at market and was not disappointed to find that his purchase had a knack for the mystic arts. it had been over two decades since then and Arem had flourished as, not only as a sorcerer with a natural pull towards magic, but also as a warrior. Using his speed and reflexes to his advantage there were few who could stand against him in single combat.  
"Forgive me Arem," said the wizard in an exasperated manner " I've just had allot to think about these past few days."  
"Master Tolãs," Arem countered using the wizards name to show how serious he was.  
"I am aware that I am young, and still have much to learn. However, there is something to be said for all these years we've been together. is there not?"  
Tolas just shook his head at his young ward. after so long around the wizened old man, Arem sounded more Human then Drow.  
"Yes I suppose there is, but not here." so said the old man removing a small door from one of his many pockets.  
Placing it on one of the Cavern walls, the two watched as it grew to just large enough for a man to walk through. Tolas then opened the door to reveal a beautiful entry hall. the two clearly felt at home here as they allowed their traveling cloaks to be taken by the unseen servants that dwelt within the home. Tolas lead the way into his private study, which was filled to the brim with all manner of protective charm, anti-spay charm, and what-not. it was arguably the safest place in the whole of the Under-dark.  
"Now then," said the elder of the two gesturing to a chair for his charge to sit in.  
"You will remember, of course, that my reason for living in the Under-dark is due to a curse that was placed on me before you were born."  
"Yes master you have told me this many times, how the spell will kill you if you ever enter direct sunlight-"  
"Yes my Apprentice, but I never told you why I was cursed now did I?" when all Tolas received was silence he continued.  
"You see, I was quite ambitious in my younger years. I dare say I would have give most Drow a run for their money in that regard," he said reminiscing a bit "I fell in league with a religious group. more fanatical plotters then anything, but when your young you tend not to care. They worshiped a god known as Tharizdun." at the name the old mans face scrunched up as if he had just gotten a whiff of something rather foul.  
" I've never heard of that god." said Arem looking perplexed. his master had never seemed all that ambitious, and avoided the subject of religion all together whenever possible.  
"I would be rather surprised if you had. he is the oldest of all the gods to date, but he is also one of the weakest."  
"Then how has he survived so long with so few followers and so little power?"  
"He was imprisoned by the first gods of our ancestors working together to beat him. good, and evil. He was once the strongest of all, but within his prison there is little he can do."  
"Let me guess, his followers want to release him?" Arem questioned  
"The fool's that they are. They actually believe they would be rewarded for granting that thing it's freedom."  
"Would they not be?"  
"Tharizdun is the god of absolute destruction. his goal is to end all existence it's self. those idiots that I once worked with thought that he wanted to destroy the world so he could remake it in his image. but his image is a void, a never ending expanse of nothing. Myself and two others finally realized this and got out while we still could, killing any we thought might have posed a threat."  
"What dose this have to do with anything?"  
"The three of us had discovered a way to release him from his prison. But, it could only be accomplished in one of two locations, at a specified time. The ritual is very complex and required both Holy and Arcane magic's. The items that appeared yesterday belonged to one of the two I spoke of had stolen the spell map for the ritual and _was_ charged with its destruction. But, the power of Tharizdun is hard to break so he went looking for the answer at castle Eldön."  
"You told me about that place. you said there was no greater source of knowledge."  
"Indeed there is not, and my old friend found the answer, it was among the items to appear along with the map." he said removing an old dusty scroll and what looked to be a crystal dagger from his robes and placing them on the desk before him.  
"If you have the tool to destroy it then why haven't you?"  
"Location my boy," said Tolas pinching the bridge of his nose in aggravation. "In the pure irony that is life, in order to destroy the map you have to use this dagger in one of those specified locations at the specified time. The old fool, sending it to me, I can't leave the Under-dark without turning into fertilizer! How am I supposed to destroy the blasted thing!?" so saying Tolas slammed his fist into the table his magic flaring up, causing a few books on the shelf behind him to fall to the ground with a dull 'thud'.  
"I could go."  
"Out of the question." said Tolas waving off his student.  
"And why not?" Asked Arem feeling rather underestimated. he was ranked as one of the top 15 sorcerers in the Under-dark now, yet he always had more to learn. which is why he stayed with Tolas even now. but, he could still hold his own Lolth Damn it!  
"You, my friend," Tolas said trying to sound diplomatic "have never been to the world above things are no less dangerous there then they are here. But, the dangers are different. sending you there would be as dangerous as sending a human down here with no experience. you'd be dead in a day."  
"Well then why not keep it down here then, until after the appointed date?"  
"Won't work either, the map is protected by the power of Tharizdun himself, which his followers can sense. It would only be a matter of time before they found it, and us. Which is just one more reason you shouldn't go."  
"Well let me put it to you like this master. What other choice do you have?"  
"And now we come to why I have been silent for the past few days."  
the two looked at one and another for a moment before Arem let out a sigh and shook his head in aggravation.  
"We'll be in the city tomorrow, I can seek counsel there on the situation. For now, let us sleep on it." Said Tolas picking up the scroll and dagger and tucking them away safely on his person once more.  
a  
"As you wish master." said Arem rising from his seat and turning towards the door.

The next morning after the two had eaten a proper breakfast, they set out once more. With the mystic door tucked safely into Talos's robes. Within six hours they reached the main gates of Menzoberranzan.  
"Ah, master Arem! How good to see you again." greeted one of the guards.  
It wasn't uncommon for Drow who didn't know them to great Arem and ignore Talos. After all, it wasn't exactly normal for a human to be considered equal to a Drow counterpart. Talos, however, was a unique case, he had groan quite the reputation in the Under-dark higher circles. Enough so, so that most actions that would earn any other human a swift death, were over looked when it came to him. Such as the death of a Drow, committed in self defense of course, but still. Under any other situation the human would most likely have been fed to a demon in the temple of Lolth.  
In this case however Arem did know this Guard, not overly well. They had only spent a few nights together the year before when they had last visited Menzoberranzan. It seemed that he had become a fine soldier since they had last met. For a moment Arem contemplated questioning when the guard would be off duty, then pushed the idea to the side. There were more important problems that required his attention before his Libido. So, in response to the greeting Arem settled for a mere nod of acknowledgment. Once they were past the gate, Talos leveled a knowing gaze at Arem.  
"What?" said Arem attempting to sound innocent.  
"You know perfectly well 'what'." responded Talos shaking his head in amusement "Honestly I can't take you anywhere."  
"Are you trying to call me a whore master?" Arem questioned in mock affront  
"No, there are two things that set you apart from that title." responded Talos in a sagely manner. "One, you have standards...not many but enough to make good choices. and second," said Talos with a devious grin.  
"second?"  
"A whore gets paid, you spread 'em for free."  
They both laughed at the dry sarcasm that had been so sorely missed during the past few days that lacked conversation. They continued on their way towards Tier-Breche which housed the three schools of the they were at the top of the stairs they were stopped by two male Drow.  
"Who go's there?"one questioned. Talos was the one to answer.  
"Master Wizard Tolãs, and Master of Sorcere Arëm. We are here to speak with Archmage Alakas-Atar Mizzrym." said Tolas being sure to use the proper language and pronunciation in the Drow dialect. the stairs were always guarded by students from the battle Academy Meele-Magthere in their last year. last year or not, a multilingual soon-to-be-warrior who spoke surface tong as some Drow called it was unheard of.  
The two looked at them for a moment before one lifted a horn from his belt and blew, a few seconds later a new Drow appeared, this one clearly a a student at Sorcere.  
"What is it I was in the middle of an important experiment, you dolt." said the new comer to the guard who blew the horn.  
"Master Wizard Tolãs, and Master of Sorcere Arëm are here to speak with the Archmage Master Tath." answered the Guard as though he hadn't just been insulted.  
Tath looked at the two with disdain and pursed his lips at Arem upon seeing his blue eye.  
"How do I know your not imposter's?"he questioned, earning a sigh of exhaustion from Tolas  
This wasn't the first time this had happened. Tolas was well known as one of te only humans to earn the respect of the Drow. but when it came to Arem things were a bit more complicated. Arem didn't like the spot light. he preferred to watch from the sidelines. true he like his freedom, but that didn't mean he went around the Under-dark flouting his abilities for all to behold. most just new he was Drow, but as soon as they saw his eye they questioned his supposed magical prowess. And therefor Tolas's as well.  
"Would you like to do the honors or should I?" Tolas remarked turning to his companion.  
"Oh, please alow me. You got the last one." said Arem removing what looked like a cocoon of some sort from one of his many hidden pockets.  
Tath raised an eyebrow at the artifact only for his other to join it as the item turned to dust and fell to the ground harmlessly. looking at the two visitors all he saw was a pleased looking Drow with a blue eye. An old human with a calculating smirk and both guards seemed to have lost their composure.  
"What did-Oh, Lolth!" so saying he cast a quick mirror charm in the air allowing him to see that his head had been changed to that of an ilithid. long tentacles now hung were his mouth and chin once were and his hair had disappeared to make way for a bulbous membranous like replacement similar to that of an octopus.  
"The spell will were off in a minuet, but the fact that I was able to Pierce those flimsy attempts you call wards and curse you should be enough proof that we are who we say." said Arem looking smug. He never missed a chance to knock a royal regal ass down a few pegs.  
True to his word, the spell began to were off showing an astounded looking Tath, who simply swallowed a lump in his throat and gestured for them to follow him. He led the two to the left, past the Arachnid form of Aranch-Tinilith to the Tower of Sorcere. no sooner had they reached the door then a certain Archmage drop down with a wave.  
"Tolas, Arem, has it truly been a year already?"  
"Alak,"greated Tolas with a grin and a small bow.  
"Master Alakas." said Arem with a large feral grin and a deep bow.  
Alakas-Atar Mizzrym was not your typical Drow. He wore his mask well. to the rest of the under-dark, save a few, the Archmage was a cruel merciless master of magic with no emotion. to Tolas and Arem, along with a few others, he was one of the kindest souls you could ever hope to meet. he was the first Mizzrym to ever hold the office since it usually went to the top two houses of Menzoberanzan, House Baenre, and House Del'Armgo. but it seemed even a smaller House could produce true power. the last Archmage had been a Baenre, who was unwilling to give up his position. He lasted all of five minuet's in a duel with Alakas. So if anyone could help them with there little map problem. It would more then likely be him.  
During this whole exchange Tath was standing by dumbfounded. The Archmage was the most powerful male in the whole city. yet he spoke to these two as equals. something that the young sorcerer had never even heard of since first arriving at sorcere. Whilst Tolas engaged in a conversation with the Archmage in a language he had never heard, Arem turned to him. Deciding to take mercy on the young Noble.  
"So, Tath was it? What house do you belong to?" It took Tath a moment to realize he was being spoken to before answering.  
"F-Fey-Branche." he finally managed to get out, then scolded himself for sounding like a pathetic first year.  
"Huh, I think that's one of the only houses that hasn't given me an offer."  
"Offer? Do you mean to tell me you don't belong to a house master Arem?" Tath questioned.  
It wasn't unheard of for a Nobel House to offer an induction or 'adoption' to commoners if they showed promise. However Arem spoke of 'offer's'. which would imply more then one. Which also meant he had turned some down. if he did belong to a House, it would have to be equal in power to the first House of their city, House Baenre. That is, if it wasn't Baenre it's self.  
"No I don't. Tolas and I are considered Traveling Citizens of Sshamath. Which Doesn't have a house system like here." Arem answered honestly.  
Sshamath was a city in the control of males, due to a massive increase in male births and recent discoveries in ancient magical ruins near it's location. If you asked a Priestess about it you'd get whipped on the spot. The females never liked to be reminded of when they have lost something.  
"I've read about Sshamath, I'd kill to be able to see it."  
"Don't let them hear that." Arem replied gesturing towards Aranch-Tinilith where a priestess was 'disciplining' a trainee.  
Tath looked over then back to Arem who was outrightly sneering at the scene. Tath was beginning to question his sanity when a random voice called out to them.  
"OI, Arem! You come for a visit and you don't come to say Hello?" said a very buff and scarred Drow male walking past the scene that Arem had been sneering at.  
this attracted the attention of the priestess who sent her younger away then followed the other. Tath grew pale when he finally realized who the two were. Orgallyn Melarn, Arm's Master of Meele-Magthere, and Alyara Baenre High Priestess of Lolth and Head Mistress of Aranch-Tinilith. She was also next in line for the title Matron Mother Baenre, who was basically queen of the city in all but name. After all, who's going to challenge a House with a military Force Three times bigger then anyone else's The fact that they both seemingly knew Arem, and at least Arm's Master Orgallyn was seemingly friendly with him raised a question. Just what kind of People were Tolas and Arem to receive this kind of attention?


	3. Chapter 2 The Mission and Responsibility

Chapter 2  
The Mission and Responsibility  
Alyara Baenre was not a weak woman by anyones standards. She was born as the middle daughter of fifteen, of which only five now remained. More then half of which were slain at her own hand. She won the favor of Lolth all on her own, not with the use of her House name, but with the use of her own subversive and cunning Tactics. She was able to claim her present station by slaying her older siblings and thwarting every assassination attempt that was made by her younger's. Each and every time she maintained her steely composure. That being said nothing got her blood boiling more then the man standing in front of her. Arem-Fil as she Liked to call him in an attempt to anger him. It literally called him weak, though he never seemed affected by it. Every time they met she was the one to approach him, and every time she walked away swearing to kill him. Last year was the final straw, her Matron Mother was kind enough to offer to adopt him into House Baenre, and as the first boy on top of that! His response was to "...take your tentacle rod and shove it in your twat." Furious at the sheer disrespect he had shown their family, they had started sending assassins out after him. All attempts failed of course. they wouldn't have bothered offering him a place if he wasn't the best, but she had expected him to come back that year groveling and looking completely broken. instead he looked no worse for the ware. In fact, he looked as though the time away seemed to only have increased his statuesque manner. It was going to take everything she had to maintain her composure during this exchange, she could already tell.  
"Org, Mistress Baenre." Arem greeted them with a cold voice.  
She knew his coldness was directed at her, but she refused to be affected by it.  
"Arëm-Fil, how has your trip away from the city been." she said hoping to upset him a little with the underhanded pointing out that she was behind the assassins.  
"Quite pleasurable actually, you meet some very interesting people while you travel, and they have the most interesting stories to tell." he replied using the same tactic.  
Now she was angry, but she refused to let it to the surface.  
"So I take it you have not reconsidered my mothers offer?" she questioned noting how the male next to him stiffened and Orgallyn looked puzzled.  
"My answer is the same as it was then." he replied with just the ghost of a smile on his lips.  
that did it, in one swift movement, she pulled out her Viper headed whip and let the angry serpents lash out at the cocky sorcerer. Seeing what was coming his way, Arem raised his hand and from it burst five furry creatures who were quick to latch on to the serpents seeing that her whip would be busy for a while she removed a tentacle rod from behind her back.  
"I would reconsider your course of action where I you." said Arem calmly.  
"Oh, and why is that?" she spat back.  
"Because I am considered an Ambassador for the council Sshamath. A frontal assault on me can be considered a declaration of war with my home."  
Alyara went stark still, where as yes, it was not unheard of to discipline a male from another city for insubordination, an ambassador was another story. Menzoberranzan could not afford a war with Sshamath. It was true, it was made up of mostly male Drow who where considered weaker then females,however, Drow were not the only race living , Duergar, and dozens of others lived there. On top of that it was considered a religious neutral point. Which meant they had followers of Vhaeraun and Eilistraee there as well. declaring war with them would lose any chance the had of reclaiming the city for Lolth and would seriously injure their city as a whole. As soon as the word 'Ambassador' left his mouth, she knew she was backed into a corner.  
Looking at her whip as she resheathed her rod, she noticed the furry creatures where still facing off against her vipers.  
"Would you mind?" she said regaining her composure as she gestured to the scene.  
Arem looked down, gave a quiet whistle and the little creatures turned and ran towards their master. Alyara soothed her serpents as she turned and walked away. she would have to report to her mother on this.  
As Alyara walked away Arem let lose a long sigh of exhaustion. That woman was insufferable to a degree that could not be measured. He took great pleasure in tormenting her and her mother. He knew they were behind the string of Assassins. The problem with that was that he and Tolas had friends all over the Underdark. Friends who had secrets they couldn't afford to let get out. The assassin who was dumb enough to attack them while visiting an Ancient Adamantine Dragon learned that the hard way. they also knew several Litch's and had ventured to the high Temples of both Eilistraee and Vhaeraun. Oh yes attacking them was always a bad idea no matter where they where. They could hold their own on the road, but had no fears in any city or temple.  
One of his ferrets he had summoned from the astral plane had climbed up to his shoulder and began to rub it's head on his chin. he reached up and scratched it behind it's ears as he absently listened to Orgallyn prattle on about how he had shown Alyara what for.  
Orgallyn was another story. Orgallyn was a member of House Melarn, and although it was loyal to Lolth, he was not. His mother, who had been executed when he was young, had converted to Eilistraee. Having been forced to watch her be killed by a Yochlol, he looked for the priestess who had converted her and tried to get her to take him, instead they decided he would do better there as a secret recruiter for the faith. He of all people hated the Lolthites more then anyone. Arem still remembered when they had first met. House Melarn had been one of the original houses to own him when he was still a slave. He had been named Orgallyn's personal slave, but Orgallyn had no desire to own a slave, and actually tried to arrange for his escape. Only for him to be recaptured, beaten, and resold, this time to Tolas. He had never forgotten that kindness that had been shown to him, and although he did not belong tho the religion, he acted as a messenger between Orgallyn and the other follower's of Eilistraee in the Underdark, as a favor to him.  
"-seriously though, how have you been faring?" Orgallyn finally asked placing a welcomed hand on Arem's shoulder.  
"Oh, I'm fine old friend. nothing to worry about." he turned to Tolas and Alakas who had been pointedly ignoring them up to that point.  
"Master, do you wish me to accompany you or shall I go visit with some old friends before we depart?" he asked.  
He knew he was acting a bit childish, he always went with him when he visited with Alakas. but he was still sore about him not wanting him to go to the surface world. his excuse of him not having experience would have been sound, except that he had to go to get it in the first place.  
"You should go visit Orgallyn, I'll tell you the details later." he answered with a hint of a twitching eyebrow.

Orgallyn Melarn was anything but stupid. It was true, he did not possess a talent for magic like Arem,however, he was known as one of the most skilled swordsman in the city. On top of that, he had known Arem a very long time, so when Arem started acting funny about following Tolas into a meeting with Alakas he new something was wrong. He knew better then to ask though. Arem would tell him later when he felt it was safe to talk. Once Tolas and Alakas went into the Tower that was Sorcere, Arem and he made their way back over towards Melee-Magthere Leaving a confused Tath behind.  
"So, I have one last class to teach, then we can go for a drink if you want?" Orgallyn said offhandedly.  
"What class?" Arem questioned  
"Advanced sword wielding. It's just some basic sparring today." the larger answered taking note of the smirk on Arem's face.  
"Can we give them a demonstration?"  
"Are you sure your not evil?" the arms master laughed out.  
It had been almost five years since they last sparred. both had ended up needing serious healing. The truly sad thing was, that Arem hadn't used any form of magic, not even levitation. He was just an excellent strategist. He was smaller, faster, and far more flexible then Orgallyn could hope to be. And he used that to his advantage. So, where as Orgallyn could do more damage to him in a single hit, Arem could land at least five times as many, and doge far more.  
But that was five years ago, the Arms Master was curious to see if things had changed.  
"Sure, Why not?" he answered finally earning a huge smile in return.  
The class was small only about twelve people made up the students, and there were two Priestess's there incase anyone got over zealous. as soon as they walked in all males stood for their teacher. Technically, the Arms Master didn't teach classes, but Orgallyn was discreetly using the class to turn more of the younger generations to his own hidden faith. After all, a teacher who is involved with his students will earn more trust and respect then one behind a desk.  
"Alright everyone, today we're having our sparring matches. I want you all to pair up, each match will last a total of three minuet's each. Any deliberate attempt to kill your apponent will result in a penalty. A successful kill and you'll be helping out our friends in Aranch-Tinilith with their rituals." so saying he gestured over to the two priestess's standing on the far side,who gave an evil smile towards the student's, as if inviting them to kill.  
"Oh, and at the end of class I have a special treat," he said stepping aside to allow Arem to step up.  
"At the end of class Master sorcerer Arem and I will be sparring."  
This earned many a curious glance as most Masters of magic held no real talent with a blade. even the priestess's in the back looked curious.  
soon every one was paired up and the first set was in the ring. Arem could tell that every student present had an innate talent for the sword, but he had also seen a High Priestess of Eilistraee do a sacred sword dance. The only person he could see surviving a match with that was Orallyn, but he had to be fair. They were still students after all. eventually all the pairs had gone. eatch one the time had run out on them, and the priestess's were looking bored. By the standards of any drow it seemed a tame class, even to Arem. However, he knew that Orgallyn just wanted to show off.  
"Alright now watch closely class, this is going to get interesting real quick." The arms Master announced walking to the center of the ring with Arem.  
"Ready for me to beat you again?" he goaded Arem while drawing his scimitar and bowhip  
"As, I recall we settled it as unfinished the last time." pointed out Arem with a smirk. while drawing his Rapier and Dagger  
Orgallyn gave the signal to one one of the Priestess's to start the match for them, and so it began.  
Orgallyn made the first move by lashing out his whip at Arem's feet, which Arem quickly dodged by flipping into the air. Whilst in the air, he was forced to block a fast lunge by Orgallyn's blade. He made a mental note that his friend had gotten faster. Using the force of the lunge as a spring board, Arem continued his flip over Orgallyn's head. The maneuver had already thrown the Arms Master off his balance, so Arem attempted a kick to the back of his knee. Orgallyn saw this coming however, and dug his blade into the ground. Using the momentum of his fall, he flipped over his own blade, missing the tip of Arem's nose by a mere hairs width with the heel of his boot.  
Every single spectator present was in awe of the two Masters. Even the Priestess's couldn't take their eye's off them. This sort of Match was usually only seen in death matches of long time rivals. Not sparring matches between friendly acquaintances. Especially not when one was a Master of magic. Not to mention no magic was being used, not even levitation, which was a natural ability for most Drow.  
The match continued, Arem had easily sliced through Orgallyn's whip. He then attempted to throw his dagger at the larger man, for it to do very little damage to Orgallyn's Thigh. Considering that he just continued his constant assault without relent. Just as Orgallyn made to slice diagonally down-ward from the right, Arem saw an opening. Ducking under the blade he spun along the line of Orgallyn's arm, to close for the larger man to counter properly. Then followed by smashing the the bell of his Rapier into the back of his head. The Arms master started to fall forward but before he eve hit the ground he had a Rapier stabbed into the dirt beside his neck. looking over his shoulder he saw a panting sweaty Arem standing there with a satisfied look on his face.  
"I could be wrong but I'm pretty sure this means I won."  
"Sorry, your wrong." Orgallyn countered, spinning his legs around and knocking Arem over.  
Arem quickly caught himself with his free hand and flipped back into a fighting stance. No sooner had he done so, then did Orgallyn call an end to the match.  
"Class is over and they have other duties to attend to." said the Large Drow gesturing to his students.  
"Of course, it has nothing to do with the fact that I was winning?"  
"Your delusional." The Arms Master said through a smile.  
"Alright, that's it. I want you all to go over in your minds what you have all experienced today while you do your chores tonight. NOW GET OUT!" He shouted for effect, and laughed as they all ran out of the chamber. The two priestess's then said their good bye's and left.  
"Now, about that drink?"

Meanwhile, Tolas and Alakas were sitting in the study of the Archmage with the spell map and crystal dagger resting on the desk between them. Tolas had just recounted all that he had to his old friend. Truth be told Alakas was probably the only Drow in Menzoberranzan who remembered when the old Wizard had first come to the city. That had been almost sixty years before Arem came into the picture. Back then Alakas was nothing more then a dishonored Nobel who was working with a band of slave traders for some extra cash. Sadly, they had mistaken Tolas for a feeble old man at the time, Alakas and two others of a band of fifty were the only ones to survive that fight. After that Tolas had helped Alakas reclaim his honor in his House and taught him many magics that he would not have learned otherwise. It would not be far fetched to say that Alakas owed his present position of authority to Tolas, which is why the old wizard knew he could trust this Drow above all others, save for perhaps Arem.  
"I'm sorry old friend, but i cant Leave to do this for you," Alakas told him at last "I have other duties here that require my constant presence, lest males fall back into the dregs of society."  
"I was afraid you would say that," Arem sighed out "so it has to be the boy after all."  
"I don't understand your concern," Alakas spoke as he looked over a few pappers that had mysteriously appeared on the desk "he's sharp as a blade, quick as a whip. He's also not apt to lose his temper as you or I would."  
"You know how the Drow are perceived in the world above. How can I not be concerned?"  
"We're not young any more Tolas,"  
"I'm perfectly aware of my age, I don't need you to remind me." the elder growled out.  
he didn't like to consider that he was getting closer to his end, but it was true. humans weren't meant to live for centuries, even with the use of magic. Every day things got a bit harder, soon his spells would start to fail, and when that happened. It was a very touchy subject, but he swore to die on his own terms, no one else's. when his spells began to fail, he would step into the light of the sun, for one last time. He would leave everything to Arem, that went without saying. Then again, he had yet to breach this subject with the young sorcerer. If he were to be completely honest with himself, he thought of the Drow as his own son, and was fiercely protective of him. Then again, Tolas was never one to be honest with himself on such things.  
"What will you do whilst he is gone?" Alakas asked finally.  
"I suppose I'll come back here. Sshamath is pleasant, but it's far to close to those occultists for my liking. More importantly though, are you intending to inform the Council of this?" Tolas asked looking wary.  
Menzoberranzan was ruled by a Council made up of the Matron Mothers of the Top nine Houses and the acting Archmage. Although, the Archmage didn't have any real power on the Council, it was more a position to make males feel that they could reach some form of elevated status. But power on it or not, as a citizen of the city, and the Archmage, he would be brought before the Council anyway and would be forced to divulge any information he attained from the two. Normally this wouldn't be a problem, but Tolas didn't like the idea of the Matron Mothers trying to get their hands on the items to try to use them for their own desires.  
"I suppose I'll leave out the bit about the map and Dagger, but thats all I think i can hide from them. They'll want to confirm this with Lolth, so a Yochlol will most likely be summoned. Oh this is going to be a fun meeting." said the Archmage pinching the bidge of his nose in exasperation.  
"When is the nest meeting anyway?" Tolas asked  
Alakas looked at the water-clock on the far saide of the room for a moment.  
"In about an hour."

Later that night Alyara was in her personal quarters in Aranch-Tinilith when a tiny Quasit appeared in a swirl of flame.  
"Mistress Alyara Baenre?" it asked in a tiny gravely voice that sounded like two people speaking at once.  
"Speak your peace and begone fiend. I have no patience for you today." she replied. she had sent a messenger to her House retelling the incident earlier, but she knew her mother liked to use these particular demons as her own messengers, they were a lot faster but tricky. Which is why Alyara never bothered with them.  
"I bring a summons from your mother." It said before dive bombing a rat on the other side of the room.  
"She wishes to see me? for what purpose? Did she not specify?"  
"She did not. you are to go to House Baenre immediately."it said licking it's fingers of the rat blood.  
Not wanting to keep her Matron waiting, Alyara quickly threw on her travel cloak and left. Just as the demon disappeared in a swirl of flame. the walk to House Baenre was mutch to far and would take to long so she went to the stables and retrieved a riding lizard for the journey. it only took about a half an hour to get their on the lizard and her receprtion was, in a word, strange. what awaited her was not the usual guards but her own brother Alton-Diin the House wizard.  
He was thought of as one of the most attractive male's in the city, and his loyalty to the House was unquestionable. in fact, he was the one who suggested adopting Arem into the House. But more then that, his Loyalty to his sister was also strong. If there was anything close to sibling love in that dark city it would be between them. Still as House wizard he had other responsibilities that did not include greeting her, High priestess or not.  
"Alton, what's going on?" she asked a bit worried. She valued her Houses safety. And, she wasn't ready for her to take the Matron position yet. She hoped her mother hadn't fallen ill.  
"Not here, Mother will see you in the sacred chamber." so saying he gestured for her to lead, which she did.  
The whole House seemed to be in an uproar. Drow running this way and that, it wasn't helping her chamber they were going to was called the sacred chamber only because their Mother didn't like to call it a thrown room, which is what it was. She would say that where as Baenre was the Largest and strongest and enjoyed the favor of Lolth above all the other Houses, it could not survive if they banded together against it. she was right of course. it could not survive that kind of attack being as isolated as they were.  
Once they arrived her mother was sitting on her Thrown. Three Drow soldiers kneeled before her as she gave orders to them. Ordinarily that Duty would go to the Arms master but any priestess of Lolth could pass out orders if the need arose. Once the males had left closing the door behind them, her mother spoke before she could even bow.  
"I have many things to discuss with you my daughter." the old Matron spoke. She looked tired, worn. But only a fool would mistake her for a weak old woman.  
The fact that she had referred to Alyara as her daughter caught her attention. She was only ever called by name or 'High Priestess' never 'daughter'.  
"We had a Council meeting today,"continued the Matron Mother "it has come to our attention that an enemy of the spider queen is beginning to make his move."  
"Who?" Alyara could think of dozens of enemies to their deity.  
"You read of him during your studies on Eclavdra." She answered  
Eclavdra, now there was a name Alyara hadn't heard in a while. She was a High priestess who was considered to be Lolth's ultimate Favorite. she was the most powerful priestess in recorded history, but she betrayed Lolth in a grab for power. Her whole house turned to a cursed religion, The worship of the Elder Elemental Eye. supposedly the original Primordial who was wounded in the war with the gods. What remained of the Primordial's worshiped it as a superior being.  
"Your telling me that, that 'thing' is making a move against our Goddess?"  
"Not just Lolth, All the Gods, and their follower's too." said the Matron.  
"All the-" this was pruposterous!  
"The information has been confirmed through a Yochlol, and there's more." continued the elder not wanting to lose momentum as she noticed the outrage beginning to show through.  
"A temporary truce has been called among all Gods until this threat is handled."  
And so for the second time that day, Alyara's composure broke. she fell to the floor as all the blood left her face. A truce between all Gods. That was unheard of. She hadn't thought it could be that bad, but if Lolth was willing to set aside old grudges for the sake of simple survival. Then things were worse then she imagined. That meant that their powers wouldn't work to harm any one that didn't mean them immediate harm. Also no more raids on the Surface, anything. They were practically powerless.  
"There is still more," continued the old woman knowing how she felt. "There is one in this city who is going to go to the surface to stop the threat, and you will be accompanying him."  
"...I..." Alyara tried. This was so much to take in. She was really going to hate herself for her reactions was supposed to be as un movable as a stone, yet here she was, unable to think of a single syllable to say. Alton was standing off to her side looking a bit worried. He knew she let her guard down at home but this was a bit much. Now that she thought of it, why was he still here? Males wern't normally permitted to know such knowledge, unless he had truly earned the trust of their mother. She would make sure to question him later on it.  
"Orgallyn Melarn will be supplying two warriors as well, you will also stop twice before getting to the surface for more companions." She continued pretending not to hear the attempts at speech from before.  
"...Who is it?" Alyara finally managed.  
it was Alton who answered after remaining silent the rest of the time.  
"It is Master Sorcerer Arëm." he said  
She was silent for a moment. Arem was going to save Lolth, well, all the gods, but still.  
"This is not up for discussion Alyara," said her mother mistaking her silence for protest.  
"Of course not Matron Mother." she replied regaining her composure.  
"One more thing," said the older, gesturing for Alton to leave.  
Alton gave a swift bow to the thrown before heading to the door giving the briefest of glances to his sister before heading out.  
"Now then, as to your return," she continued once the door clicked "Master Arem will not return with you, am I understood?"  
Alyara blinked, did she really think to have Alyara kill him herself with everything els happening?  
"I know what you'r thinking my daughter, but this has become more than a simple matter of pride. This is an order directly from the Spider Queen." She said guessing Alyara's thought's  
"Lolth herself?"  
"Yes. Do it after he does his details of why shall be revealed upon his death."  
"Understood Matron Mother, when am I to leave?" Alyara questioned. If Lolth commanded it, then she would do it without argument.  
"Within a tenday, you have that long to set your affairs in order."  
Alyara thought for a moment before speaking.  
"May I request to speak to candidly?"  
"You may."  
"As you know from my report earlier, Arem is all the rumors say and more." she began a bit unsure, she was treading in dangerous waters. She didn't want to give the wrong impression.  
"I was completely outmatched. He is a master of not only skills as a Sorcerer, but also a fully trained Wizard. Also, two of my priestess's reported to me today that his skill with a sword is on par with Orgallyn's own. I'm not sure if one Priestess, if any rank, will be enough to kill him." she finished as her matron had nodded through out the entire expalanation, as if excepting her point as valid.  
"I understand your concern, perhaps you do not have to be the one to end it." The Matron thought with a Devious smirk as she thought of the Treasure of House Baenre.


	4. Chapter 3 Meetings & Warnings

Chapter 3  
Meetings and Warnings

It had been nearly five days since the Council meeting, and Arem was becoming restless. It certainly didn't help matters that Tolas insisted on escorting them to the Exit all the way on the other side of Sshamath. That, of course, meant that Arem would have to make an actual attempt at being civil with Alyara. That was another issue, why in the nine Hells did Alyara, of all people, have to come along. He did understand that there was a temporary truce between all the gods, but that didn't mean that she herself wouldn't still be the stuck-up self pretentious ass she had always been. Tolas had taught Arem much about the world above, and if there was on thing he was sure of, it was that a Drow was not welcomed almost anywhere. So, having a High Priestess of Lolth tagging along, who would more than likely proclaim herself as the 'Drow superior' to everyone they met, was not such a good plan in his book. Not that he really had a choice. The whole thing was a mess. Tolas had assured Arem that he would be retrieving others along the way so the trip wouldn't be that unbearable. At the moment Arem was touring the Bazaar for any items he might need for the journey, when he noticed a rare sight it the slaver section. There being chained to a wall waiting to be put on the stage for sale, was a young Eladrin, a surface Elf.  
Now having the Drow's most hated cousins as slaves was not unheard of, it was however frowned upon as most Drow would sooner kill them then invite them into their homes. Arem wasn't about to let such a rare opportunity to meet one pass him by.  
"Excuse me sir," he said approaching the slaver who had chained the Elf "How much are you asking for this Eladrin?"  
"350 ADA," he answered crossing his arms. "he's a rare find he is, but we'll probably sell him to Aranch-Tinilith like the other surface Elves we bring in."  
The slaver was Drow, more than likely of a lower House. Part of his left ear seemed to be missing. He wore simple clothing with the usual whip strapped to his hip, and almost every finger had a ring on it as well. Most likely they had been enchanted.  
Arem reached into one of his many pockets and removed a diamond about the size of his thumb.  
"Will this cover it?" he asked showing the diamond to the Slaver. Upon seeing the precious gem the Old Slaver nearly started salivating at it.  
"More then cover it, I should think. He's all yours for the diamond." he said holding out his hand expectantly.  
Arem obliged and then claimed the key to his new slave's restraints. He had planned on using that diamond as a spell retainer, but he had others, and besides. In the long run he got the better part of the deal. As he walked away he put a protective hand on the tiny shoulder beside him. The boy was young, most likely barely in his adolescence, his hair had been cut short but he could see that it was a beautiful platinum blond color even under all the dirt and grime. He was also rather thin, which was common in new slaves, but what really worried him was the shaking. The boy was shaking worse than the city in an earthquake, this was going to take some work.  
"Don't worry," said Arem in human surface tong, leaning down to speak into the younger's ear "I'll not harm you."  
This didn't seem to really reassure the boy much at all. In fact, The boy's shaking only got worse. the boy probably didn't understand him. Thankfully he knew where Tolas was and would be able to cast a language comprehension spell over them once they were Through the door the old wizard carried around, but doing so out here was not a good idea. To many questions would be raised to Arems already shaky standing in the city. It was best not to tempt Lady fate when she was trying to be nice. It wasn't long after that they found his master bartering with a shop owner over some local fungi.  
"Look old man, the lowest price I'll give 'ya is 35. No less."  
"And I'm telling you that that's still outrageous! For that cost I could be growing it my self."  
Arem approached the two with a small smile, his Master was such a stickler sometimes. He kindly waited while his master finally worked down the price down another 10 ADA before he attracted his attention.  
"Master," Tolas turned to see Arem and his scowl turned into a grin until he saw the slave next to him. Of course he new that Arem didn't keep slaves, and this was an Eladrin, so more than likely he was hoping to use the boy as a guide on the surface.  
"Vedui'," spoke the wizened old human as he knelt in front of the boy. he didn't speak much Eladrin, but a simple greeting was easy enough. the boy seemed excited by this and tried to speak to Tolas, but it was lost on the old wizard. Seeing that he wasn't getting any where the boy switched to a dialect of Draconic.  
"Bivai, wux munthrek?"he seemed to be asking a question, but Tolas beamed.  
"Axun si mi, svabol ui dout ominak vrak?"The elder replied looking at Arem out of the corner of his eye. Arem wouldn't be familiar with this dialect of Draconic, he only bothered to learn the unique Tong of the Adamantine Dragons not the common tong of all Dragons.  
"Sia ominak ui Kevaver Silversgleaming. Shilta si enel wer ingoeth?" For some reason this made Tolas Laugh Though Arem had a sneaking suspicion it had to do with him. After Tolas nodded to the boy he removed the tiny door from his Robes, and handed it to Arem.  
"Just bring it to the usual place, and make sure no one can recognize him as Eladrin. Oh, and his name is Kevaver Silversgleaming." Tolas explained he understood Arem very well so he knew why Arem had not tried to use magic to translate out in the open.  
Taking the door and nodding in affirmation to his masters orders Arem took the boy's hand and guided him down some back allies. He and his master always set up the door out of the way of the more 'Nobel' Houses. lest they get dragged into some pathetic war. Finally they reached a dead-end ally-way where Arem placed the door at the very end. Once again the door slowly grew to accommodate a fully grown male. The boy seemed to be in a bit of awe at the magic and Arem couldn't help but smile. He imagined he looked much the same when he first saw the door.  
Once inside Arem allowed his cloak to be taken by the conjured servants, then turned to the boy. Using the best hand gestures he could imagine up on the spot, he tried to tell the by to hold still. Thankfully it seemed to get through. Arem then quickly proceeded to cast a Language Comprehension spell on the two of them.  
"Thats better now isn't it?" Arem said with a smile letting the energy from the spell settle into place.  
The boy merely nodded at this.  
"What, I go to the trouble of casting that spell and all I get is a nod? Gods help me." Arem proclaimed in mock afront, acting all the part of an over exaggerated Drow Nobel.  
This earned a tiny giggle from the boy who quickly tried to hide that it had happened.  
"No no no! don't be afraid to smile. I was trying to make you laugh," Arem said quickly trying to get the boy to loosen up. "I didn't Buy you to be a slave. I bought you because I hate slavery, and if I can help a kid in trouble, then thats just a bonus." he continued ruffling the boys hair, thankfully this earned a small smile that didn't run away as soon as it was spotted.  
"Good, now can I get a verbal response please? I know you'r not mute."  
"N-No I-I'm not..."  
"YES! He speaks!" Arem exclaimed with a huge grin. To think that not even an hour ago he thought this day was going to be really boring.  
"Now, Kevaver was it? Can I call you Kev for short? I'm Arem by the way."  
"Kev is f-fine," Kev answered stumbling a bit over his words.  
"Well then Kev, how about we get you cleaned up?" with that the two went to find a place to wash and change.

Whilst Arem was tending to his young Eladrin, Orgallyn was having his own set of issues. He had been given explicet instructions to station two soldiers of his choosing to go to the surface with Alyara and Arem, the trouble was he really didn't trust most of the older students. Most were from ruling Houses and where far to ambitious for their own good. He had managed to narrow it down to five candidates, whom he had trained with and knew personally.  
The first was a Male by the name of Dip'gloth Fryn of House Fre'arn. A minor House not even in the top Nine, then again many of those he trusted weren't. He was a talented young drow with a lot of potential, if he could control his temper. Next was Quaras Diin of House Mizzrym, he had come at the recommendation of the Archmage himself, who was also from the same House. Much like Arem, he was a brilliant tactician, but, he didn't have much in the way of power. He lost many a sparring match not because he miscalculated, but because he was unable to stand up to stronger foes on equal footing. He was till rather brilliant though. Next in line was Quillaunin Afein of House Deth. Now his house was all the way at the bottom of the food chain. The only reason anyone even knew of his exitance was because Orgallyn had seen him in a fight with some other kids years ago, and pulled some strings to get him in. Quil was quick on his feat, both in body and in mind. He didn't let a failed attack bother him or a succesfull strike from his opponent deter him, he would simply revaluate his situation and act accordingly. However, and the Arms Master hesitated to admit this, he was rather close to the boy, he didn't want to send him out to risk his life like that...then again they did live in drow society. Next on the list was Merkah Vrae of House Fey-Branche. Like Quil, he to was quick on his feet, but he wasn't much of a team player. he was apt to forget any group battle plan and do as he pleased anyway. Finally there was Les'raen Rarirahc of House Kilervs. It was a smaller House but it was slowly being absorbed by House Del'Armgo so it might as well be second from the top. Les was an average student sadly, the only reason he made the list was because like Orgallyn himself, Les had secretly converted to Eilistraee, so above all the others, except perhaps Quil, he could be trusted to do his best and follow orders.  
All-in-all, this was a real mess. The best combination would be Dip and Quil. But he really didn't want to send Quil. Dip and Merkah perhaps? No, between Dip's Temper and Merkah's selfishness they'd be dead in les then a day. Quaras...he would need someone with enough strength to make up for his lack there of. Which meant either Merkah, Quil. Then again, if he sent Les with Quil, they could compliment each other rather well on the battle field. Not to mention that he could get Les out of the city before he was forced into Del'Armgo where he was more likely to be found out. And didn't Arem say something about stopping by a Temple of Eilistraee? That could work, he was still hesitant about lending Quil to the mission, but he really didn't have a choice. The only thing better would be for he to go himself, and of course that couldn't happen what with his position and all. So, with a sigh, Oragllyn stood from his chair and strode from his quarters in Meele-Magthere in order to inform his two students of their newest mission.

Alyara Baenre was by no means, in a good mood. She had just been informed of her replacement as Head Mistress of Aranch-Tinilith. Ardulafae of House Del-Armgo. Not what she was hoping for. It was true that, within the walls of Aranch-Tinilth she was second in still didnt mean Alyara liked the idea of leaving the treacherous bitch in charge. As a result of not wishing to kill her 'temporary' replacement she had gone for a walk. Towards the Bazaar, they would be leaving in two days and she had yet to buy her own supplies. Not that she liked to think about spending the next few months in the company of Arem and Lolth only knew who else. For the sake of her sanity she hoped she wasn't expected to be civil with the followers of Eilistraee. She just might kill someone if that were the case. she was just about to turn a corner when she heard a familiar voice.  
"Honestly, I'm getting to old for this sort of thing."  
Alyara turned to see a certain old human wizard stopping to glance around.  
"Master Tolas?" she asked curiously  
"Hmm? Oh, Mistress Alyara, what a coincidence."  
"Indeed, where is your student, might I ask?" she inquired noticing that Arem was absent.  
"I believe he retired for the evening with a new friend he made today." he said sounding like an oblivious old man.  
Truth be told, it was a well known fact that Arem enjoyed the company of many so-called 'friends' at night. The mere thought of it sent Alyara's brow twitching. Not really in the mood to here about such events she made to excuse her self.  
"You'll forgive me Master Tolas, but I have other matters to attend to."  
"Of course, then I will leave you with this thought." he said stepping close and his voice dropping deathly low. "If my pupil does not return in one piece, and it is discovered you had a hand in his demise. Not even Lolth herself, will stand in my way of sending you straight to oblivion." he said sounding all the part of a true Drow.  
Alyara went stark still, Tolas knew she didn't care for Arem, that must be why he was saying this. There was no way he could know that Lolth had ordered Arem's death. Still, the tone with which the old man had spoken would have frozen a Balor in it's tracks. she watched still in her frozen state as The old man strode away sending a wave over his shoulder. It was at that moment that she knew. Their meeting was not coincidence, he had sought her out. Let it be known that in all the Underdark, nothing annoyed Alyara Baenre more than Arem, But nothing scared her more than his Master.

A/N:I'm so sorry that this is so short but i wanted to get this posted and some of you are probably wondering why if in the last chapter the said Tenday why they are only leaving after 7. Tenday is sort of how Drow refer to a week so..lol...Oh, and the Language is Legit I have a Translator I'm using. be free to give me some Ideas here. I could use the Advice.


End file.
